Forbidden Desires
by YourLaughMakesMeLaugh
Summary: Angels and Demons,who's side are u on. Heaven or Hell? I know who'd I choose. Basically the same as my other story named Angelic Guardian, but this is just put in Misc. and in a different title. :   Enjoy and review please
1. Chapter 1

I never wanted to get involved with an angel, never mind falling in love, but life is funny that way. My life changed entirely one surprisingly sunny day. My name…is Brooke.

This morning the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and mom was downstairs making breakfast. Inside the room laid a black haired girl asleep in her bed. Beep! Beep! Beep, went off the alarm once more before a hand swat it and it fell from the nightstand. Thump. The figure on the bed rolled over onto her back and slowly rose from the comfortable bed and groaned. She pushed herself off the bed and walked as though she had just awoken from a thousand year slumber. Slow and heavy were her steps. Brooke, in her trance, did not notice the figure standing outside her door and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She had finally noticed the handsome figure leaning on her door.

He had messy brown hair, as though he just got out of bed, and crystal blue eyes, so much brighter then her eyes. He wore a blue t- shirt, regular blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. He also wore converse. She suddenly noticed his lean figure and hard packed muscles and blushed. He smirked at her and got off the door.

"Who are you," she demanded as she successfully pushed down her blush. The guy didn't answer, but moved towards her smirking.

"Oh how I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face!" she thought angrily, "Who does he think he is? I don't know him but I can tell he's a cocky, arrogant-"

She was cut off when she noticed how close he was standing and the blush she tried so hard to push down reappeared. She took a step back and tried to put some distance between them.

"Hello Brooke," he spoke.

Brooke couldn't help but think how his voice sounded like deep velvet, smooth and silky. His smirk slowly dissolved into a confident smile, and as if he knew what she was thinking he chuckled softly. His eyes trailed over her in a lazy manner as he spoke.

"I'm Lucas, and I'm also your guardian."

'Guardian? Oh god, must be one of those dreams again, or some idiot playing a prank on me.'

"What? Guardian? My mom is perfectly alive and standing! This isn't working so you can just tell your friends that the joke's over."

"No. Not that kind of guardian," he said amused, "I meant guardian angel, and this is serious. It's not a prank."

"I don't need one! Why are you still even here?" she asked.

"Your dad's time is near. Since I'm in charge of your safety, I'm also in charge of your family's safety."

"Well I don't need one so you can go back to the looney bin where you belong, cause I don't believe you one bit," Brooke shouted at him with her expressive blue eyes suddenly turning into crystal glaciers.

Lucas looked at her suddenly annoyed, "Well believe it, sweetheart, cause it's happening soon."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear this!" She couldn't believe this, and she didn't want to believe it. It must have been a prank!

"This is taking it too far! You're prophesizing my father's death? That's plain stupid!" she shouted hysterically.

He took a few steps toward her, and she backed up till she had her back to the wall. He had her cornered, and he knew this. Her heart started to beat rapidly in fear and she swore he could probably hear it.

"I'm not joking Brooke," he spoke- his voice completely serious. Not amused or joking any longer. This was serious.

"You expect me to believe this? Are you out of your mind," she demanded.

"No, I'm not crazy, and yes I do expect you to believe this. Who do you think saved you from that car accident last week! I was there. I'm always there! You just could never see me."

"Then why can I see you now," she whispered.

"You've finally noticed my presence. You're one of the humans who can see angels, and through the veil. This makes you very valuable to heaven and hell. Who knows…"Lucas trailed on.

"I don't need you! Go away! I don't want to hear this. Please, just leave. I'm begging you," she pleaded.

"I can't do that Brooke," his voice quiet and soothing.

Lucas moved closer to her and raised his arms to trap her in his embrace. She was standing against the wall with his hands on her shoulders. She felt her knees buckle forward and collapsed on him. Brooke sobbed silently and felt Lucas pull her into his arms. It was comforting. She knew she shouldn't of had felt this for someone she didn't even know, but he made her feel safe and loved. Lucas gently ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her scalp. Brooke moved closer to him and wrapper her arms around him.

"Your life is far too important for anyone to take. Hell will take you and turn you into a killing machine, but Heaven is no better. They want you to be safe but at the same time they want you to be their weapon to fight Hell. I may be one of them, but it does not mean that I agree with what they say. Even if we gain control of your abilities and hone them into perfection; it doesn't mean we will win."

"Wait, what does that mean? Are you in the middle of war or something?"

"Not yet, but there have been some close calls. We stumbled across a body a few months ago. The demons of Hell have a special scent. They usually smell of death and mint. We only found traces of their scent, but enough to prove that it was them. The humans were under our protection. We were suppose to collect their soul once they passed, but Hell beat us there. They have done some terrible crimes, but we give them second chances. Hell immediately sentences them to the 7th layer of Hell. That's where sinners go if we don't get there in time. We decided we would give them a second chance but the demons got there first."

"There are 7 layers all together for Hell. The 1st layer is where the King of Hell and his servants resides. The 2nd layer is where those who have committed murders. The 3rd layer is for those who have committed crimes just as bad as the 2nd layer, but have not killed. The 4th layer is for those who have committed themselves to serving Satan. The 5th layer is not a punishment but more of a school. The 5th layer is for demons that are created by Satan himself. They are born from the fires. They were created between the layers to make sure that those who commit crime in Hell shall be punished. The 6th and 7th layers are for just minor things. The 6th and 7th level are only sentenced to hell for a few years, and then they are free to go to Heaven. They just had to serve their time for the crimes they have committed.

But the thing is... The demons crossed a border. They trespassed on to our land. They went onto Holy land and defiled it. They killed three humans there. That is sign of war. We have been prepared but not enough. We thought it would have been a few more years, but then you came along. Apparently, both sides are watching you. I just acted sooner than the others. We have to prepare you."

"Okay... So say that they had beat you to me, what would happen?"

"You know the saying hell on earth?" She nodded.

"That is literally what it would be besides the part that humans would be kept around. The demons would just kill you off or keep you around for 'entertainment.' The same goes for Heaven. They want to overthrow Heaven and will do anything to do it. If we lose... They'll kill us to make sure there would not be any rebellions."

"Are you serious!" Brooke asked shocked.

"Yes," he said gravely.

"You're not going to let that happen are you? I- I..."

"No... We're doing our best right now, but for how much longer is the question. They want war and chaos, while we want peace and tranquility."

Alright," she conceded, "But wait. What about my father?"

"He is to be collected for heaven. It was suppose to happen a few years ago, but the fact that you could see through the veil meant you needed protection. We kept him alive to protect you, but this was suppose to happen years ago. I'm sorry," he said.

"Is- is there any way to stop it? Tell me," she begged.

"We cannot interfer, his death was to be years ago. We cannot stop it this time."

"Leave…Leave me alone. I-I need to wrap my head around this and prepare myself."

"No amount of preparation can help you with his death. You should not blame yourself. It still would've happened weather or not you could see through the veil."

**A/N: I'm leaving it at this part. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Angelic Guardian- The Kiss and The Past

01/26/11

"Why? Why can't my life be easy? None of this would've happened!" She exclaimed in a broken voice. He looked at her sadly, with pity filled eyes she noted.

"Brooke - Stop thinking like that! I'm sorry for bringing this into your life. I'm sorry that we caused all this suffering for you. I'm sorry, okay? But even I can't change it. What's done is done. There's no use in dwelling on it. If I could make it up to you I would. "He held her tighter in his arms, nearly crushing her.

"You- You," she started angrily, but then suddenly remembered that her mother was downstairs.

"Shit! We've been arguing up here all this time and my mother was downstairs! Oh god " She swore.

"Oh crap. I totally forgot about that." He smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his beautiful brown locks.

"What the hell did you do?" Her voice a dead whisper. He wouldn't of had heard it if he wasn't an angel.

"I- Uh She's fine," he reassured her, "But she's probably going to need some time to rest later. Possibly a few days?"

"Again What the hell did you do and why?"

"I- I Uh I sort of um froze her," he said with a questioning tone.

"You what!" she exclaimed. "Why in Hell's-no Heaven's name would you do that for?"

"I needed to talk to you And she sort of 'saw' me coming," he said emphasizing on the word saw.

"What? But I thought you said "

"Your mother during birth, somehow, had received an ability to see us. I think that you gave her the ability. Oh by the way, I was there when you were born. Cutest baby I've ever seen," he added needlessly.

Brooke blushed and pulled away from him. "Shut up grandpa! Now go unfreeze my mom," she ordered.

"Yes mam!" he saluted jokingly. "And I am not a grandpa! I don't have any kids nor have any grandchildren."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I have never slept anyone!" he shouted indignantly. Her eyes turned from glaciers to a warm ocean blue.

'Her eyes are shining so brightly, she's so beautiful,' he thought dazed, 'especially when she smiles. An angel '

"Hello~ Luc? Are you alright?"

"Wah?" he responded smartly.

She gave a sly smile and leaned towards his face, stopping only an inch from his lips. Brooke put her hands on his shoulders and they slowly circled around his neck. Lucas's eyes blinked rapidly as he snapped out of his moment. The moment he noticed how close they stood, his eyes widened in shock and slowly turned darker in lust. He lived in the moment and attached his lips to hers. Her beautiful blue eyes widened then closed. He pulled her to his chest, and wrapped one arm around her torso resting it on her back, while the other rested against her neck. Her lips tasting sweet as strawberries and ambrosia; he couldn't get enough. Their bodies pressed against each other like pieces of a puzzle. She pressed her mouth against his, slowly moving them in a rhythmic motion. The kiss was slow and sensual, until he decided to step it up. Lucas licked her bottom lip and she whimpered, begging him. His kiss was passionate but loving, as though they were the only beings in the world. It was as though they had all the time in the world, as though there was nothing that could tear them apart, and as though they had no care in the world. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly and slowly weaving their way through his hair. She tried to press closer to him, but couldn't. Their bodies pressed against each other in an erotic motion, she moaned. Lucas didn't seem like such an angel now. As though realizing what was happening, he pulled away from her and took a few steps back. They took deep breaths with cheeks a vibrant pink. She breathed quietly and looked at him, confused and hurt. Her blue eyes expressing the very feelings she had. The hurt and confusion made his heart clench.

"We we shouldn't have done that," he said breathlessly.

Tears began to cloud her vision and she said quietly, "What? Am I not good enough for you? Regret kissing a human? Not good enough for an angel?"

"No It's not that Brooke. I swear it's not."

"Then tell me! Didn't you feel the same as I did?"

"I did, but right now We-"

"Whatever," she cut him off. "Just go unfreeze my mom "

"Brooke "

"No. Just go. We'll talk about this later."

Lucas gave a tired sigh and nodded. "Alright But we are definitely talking about this later. I'll explain everything later."

She wouldn't look at him as he walked out of the door. He looked over his shoulder to watch her as he walked. He noticed she continued to stare at the ground as though it was an interesting piece of art. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand, her mother. A dark shadow crossed his face and he smiled grimly. He walked down the dark wooded stairs and into the living room in which he had left her mother in.

Her mother, Catherine Anne, was a beautiful woman. She had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She was a radiant, kind, and interesting person. Normally, she was a resident donater, for anything really, and did many things for the community. She hosted events raising money for children, schools, and etc. She had graduated from medical school: John Hopkins. Most of her days were spent at the hospital, but on weekends what she did for people amazed him. She was very kind, unless you crossed her. The only way that would happen is if you hurt her family, friends, and well anything she cared for and loved. She had her moments, no one was perfect. No matter how much you think they are, they're only human.

Brooke was like her mother, but more of her father. Her father was David J. Yume. The word Yume meant dream in Japanese. Brooke was part Japanese, but also part European. That was where Brooke got her dark hair coloring and pale porcelain skin. The blue eyes were part of her European heritage. Everyone on her mother's side of the family had blue eyes, including her mother.

Her father had hair black as the night and amethyst eyes. He had a lean but strong figure, showing that he had been very athletic. Her father was a lawyer, but used to be a pediatrician. He quit being a doctor to pursue his dream of being a lawyer. That was what he wanted to do as a child, but it was frowned upon in his family. To them being a lawyer meant they were lying, stealing, and there was no justice. They thought the system was worthless and stupid, and so he decided to follow his family's expectations and became a doctor.

He was a kind man, full of compassion. He donated to charity, and helped many. Something may happen suddenly, and the ambulance might not get there on time. He would rush to them and try to save them, taking nothing in return. If he sees people who may have nothing but the cloths on their body and he still wouldn't care. He would buy them clothing, food, and he even used his own money to create a place housing those who have no home. His family, especially his father and mother, were proud of his deeds and amazed at his passion of helping others. They decided to help him pursue his passion in helping others. This was before he was a doctor or lawyer. He was very successful in both careers though. Brooke received her caring but stern personality from both her parents.

Years of schooling and pressure put on him by his family and school nearly drove him to insanity. Then he met Brooke's mother and the love of his life at John Hopkins. She was carefree and taught him to love his profession, but as much as he loved it He wanted to follow his dream. She encouraged him and told him that if his family loved him then they would allow him to follow his dream. She stood by him every step of the way and two years later after they both graduated from law school and medical school. She graduated from med school, and he graduated from both medical school and law school. He took courses and finally everything paid off. A few days after graduation, he proposed and she accepted. A few months later, Brooke was born.

Lucas stood over the body of her mother and rose a hand to her head. It started to glow a soft blue glow, and then suddenly got brighter. It could've blinded any who was there. The light was possibly as bright as the sun. A few seconds later the light disappeared and he took a step back. Catherine's eyes fluttered open and blinked rapidly. She sat up and turned to him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" she demanded.

"Wow Like daughter like mother. Or was it like mother like daughter " he whispered to himself.

"What was that? Speak up boy, if you want me to hear you."

"A Nothing, . I'm Lucas Gabriel Castor, Brooke's friend. I'm pleased to meet you," he smiled.

A/N: Ok. I'm ending it here. I'm exhausted. Hahah I just finished tutoring 3 little kids. I feel like passing out, but then I decided I was going write another chapter. Just because I wanted to get rid of some stress and yeah. Plus my head aches! Help! Anyway, Eternity is trying to hit me again! Help me! She's gonna kill me. She says if I try to bribe you; she's gonna wack my head! My head hurts enough already. I really do hope that this makes sense, since I'm have awake right now ..Zzzzzz 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Explanations**

"Yes… Now tell me why you are really here," she said with a glint in her eye.

"What do you mean Mrs. Yume? I'm simply here to see Brooke."

"You're lying," she accused.

Lucas tilted his head to the right and rose his left eyebrow. It seemed like it was becoming a habit around Brooke and now her mother.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Well, the way you are talking and I saw your wings. What are doing here, and where is my daughter."

"Er… She's upstairs. When I knocked she answered the door because you were asleep."

"Okay… I would never believe this shit even if it hit me in the face. Now stop lying to me, but nice try," she winked.

"Uh…"

She looked at him amused.

"Well angel-man-guy-whatever, bird dude…is that what kids call it these days? Right well, once again… Why are you here really?"

Lucas hesitated but then recited back everything he had told Brooke about earlier. Everything…Meaning the war that was going on, Brooke's father and her husband, and etc. He left out the part of which Brooke and he had been…uh… kissing. It would have been awkward.

"I can sense something else, what are you planning for Brooke?"

"I promise. I promise I will keep her safe and that-" he was cut off.

"Oh cut the crap Lucas. I already know that, but I can tell you like her," she said with a sly smirk.

"Uh….NO!" he denied, although, it just made him sound guiltier and Catherine laugh.

"Hah ha~ Lucas, I may be…Okay forget that! Uh…How do I say this… If you like Brooke, do anything and everything to make sure she's safe and happy. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be."

"I know that," he whispered, "But there are rules, laws, against humans and angels being together. It is forbidden."

"Do you love her?"

"I- I don't know! I barely know her, but… Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. I do believe, but this is not the first time you have seen her. You were assigned to watch her, me, when I became pregnant, right?"

"How did you…"

Catherine smirked at his shocked expression.

"I was there and I always knew Brooke was special. Not because she was my child, born of my own flesh and blood, but because they have told me."

"Who are they?"

"Yes… Who indeed, all I know is that they were wearing pure white and beautiful white wings. White as snow and beautiful, the most beautiful beings I had seen before my daughter was born."

"It sounds like you have been granted the honor to have met Fate, Destiny, and Chance. Charming weren't they?"

Catherine smiled.

"Yes, Fate is certainly…Prophetic. She kept spewing at how I would die a most horrible death."

Lucas chuckled. "Wow, nice description. And don't worry; she's only Fate because she makes the correct decisions. Outside…She'll just make jokes and act like a complete ditz. It's kind of disturbing. What about the other deities?"

"Eh… Destiny is… energetic and really talkative, but she seems nice. Chance doesn't shut up … and she also kept trying to bribe me into buying a lottery ticket. Certainly fits her name."

"Hah ha hah~ Yeah, it sure does. Wait what? Why'd she…Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Anyway, that was the only time I could really see them during my pregnancy. But after Brooke's birth… Things started to change. I started to see angels and people standing around me, wearing wings and halos. I told my husband… He told me that it must have been a sign. 'A sign of what,' is what I wondered, but now I finally understand."

"Mom! Are you awake?" Brooke shouted as she walked down the stairs. The floor boards creaking as she walked. She had changed from her pajamas to casual clothes which consisted of the following: black jeans, a light blue Hollister shirt, a dark blue hoodie, and black converses.

"Yes, now come downstairs."

Brooke walked with purpose and poised when she saw Lucas.

"Have you met my friend Lucas?"

"Brooke…Just forget it, she knows."

"Oh. Then this should be easier. Anyway, Kristen called she invited me to go to Jenson's Cafe. Can I go?" (I have no clue if a place like this exists…I just couldn't think of a name and my friend suggested it. He has no interest in writing, but he's very…creative…or eccentric…He jumped off a roof. Haha broke his arm. )

Catherine sighed. "Alright… You can go-"

"Thanks mom!"

"I wasn't finished… Right, well you can go IF Luke goes with you."

"But, they don't know him! They'll freak and think things!"

"Ah ah ah!" she waggled her fingers in front of Brooke's face. "I don't care. It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself."

She turned to Luke. "You will go with her, won't you Lucas?" she said dangerously.

"Yes mam!" he said, eyes wide open.

"Good. Now go have fun."

"Thanks mom…" she said glumly.

"Hey! I'm still here you know?"

She turned and glared at him.

"I don't care," she spat.

"Brooke, if this is about earlier…" he tried to explain.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she said as she walked out the door. Shutting it behind her. He stared at the place where she had stood only moments before. He felt as though she had pushed him out of her life by just closing that door. Lucas stared after her like a lost child.

"Well? Are you going to go after her of not?"

"What! But she's…"

"Aren't you like millions of years old?" Brooke's mother asked.

He stared at her blankly, but a quick flash of annoyance crossed his face when she mentioned his age.

"Yes," he said crossly. "What about it?"

"Well haven't you ever dealt with this before?"

"No…What do you think I DO all day? Stalk innocent girls and then make them cry?"

"…Not what I meant," Catherine sighed. "Just go after her Luke… Really, you're as naïve as a new born child. Luke glared at her darkly and scowled, but did as she told him. He walked out the door but as he reached the door Catherine called out, "If she comes back in tears I'm going to rip you apart!" Catherine knew full well that in no way could she kill an angel, but felt like she needed to say this.

"Don't worry," he called back. He shut the door and rolled his shoulders. He started to run after her. After running about another block he caught a glimpse of her in the crowd of people. He took off after her bumping into people while he was running. He ran until he bumped into an elderly woman and made her drop her groceries. He gave a quick apology and began to help her pick up the fallen items. After picking up the items he scanned the crowd once more for Brooke. She wasn't there. Luke remembered she said she was going to Jenson's Café. He ran as quick as he could and saw her sitting there at the café.

"Brooke!" He called out. She looked up and immediately got up, dropping a few bills to cover the cost, and started to walk away.

"Brooke! Brooke! We need to talk about this." He grabbed her arm and yanked her to close to him.

"Later," she brushed him off.

"No. Now, Brooke. I need you know." He tightened his grip when she began to struggle in his grasp.

"Know what? That you're too special to be with a human? That to you I don't even stand on the same level as you?" Brooke tried to pull away from him, but it only caused him to bring her closer and tighten his grip. It started to hurt.

"That's not it!" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Luke…Luke! You're hurting me! Let go! What is it! What's so important that we can't give it a try."

"There are laws…involving an angel and a human being together. It's forbidden." He loosened his grip but still kept a firm hold on her.

"I don't care! Why can't you get that!" she shouted.

"They will," he insisted. "I can't get you involved with this…"

Brooke looked at him with pure disdain and turned her head away. Could not bare to look at him, she looked everywhere but him.

"So what was that back there? Let me ask you one thing," she said. Luke could not see the harm in doing so, and so he agreed.

"Alright, let's hear it." Luke looked at her but she kept her head down. Staring at the ground for a moment; she lifted her head and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"What did you feel when we kissed? Did you feel anything? Anything at all, or was it all my imagination?" Lucas lifted his hand and reached out to her. She pulled away from him and blinked away the tears. He felt as though she had just slapped him. Hurt flashed over his face and he carefully hid it. He knew he couldn't give her a straight answer yet and so he carefully thought out his words. Thinking everything over carefully, Luke answered.

"Yes…I felt alive…More than I have in the last millions of years." He smiled, a smile so soft and so angelic, but there was sadness hidden deep underneath. No matter how much he tried to hide it, she could see it. His eyes…They were so sad, haunted… He had seen too much and had been through too much. Behind those cheerful lies, he felt jaded and sad.

"Let's go somewhere else, okay? Somewhere there is more privacy. People are going to start to stare."

"Too late," she muttered. Luke cracked a small smile and the light began to return to his eyes.

"Come on… Let's go to the house that I just bought."

"You bought a HOUSE? WHY?"

"I need a place to stay you know? Plus I'm going to be going to school with you too."

"What?"

"Yeah… The joys of high school… I remember when I had to go to high school to protect someone…It was my first mission. High school was TERRIBLE. It was the worst thing I ever had to do and that includes the times when I got punished while I was learning to become a dominion.

I was trained by The Gabriel. He's cool…But really strict when it came to rules and following them. I hated the rules, but I had to learn to deal with it. It was a pain in the neck. If I didn't get the rules right… He'd make me clean the bathrooms in the academy and then help out in the kitchen. I never thought that something could be even worse than cleaning the academy bathrooms. I was wrong… High school is horrible."

Brooke laughed, hard. He saw the stares that they were attracting and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

"Let's go," he said.

"Alright…Which direction is it?"

"Just let me lead you." Luke sounded amused. She pursed her lips for a second and then pouted.

"Where is it?" she whined.

"You're not very patient are you?"

"Heck no… I'm not going to last if you don't tell me soon."

"You'll find out soon enough. Now come one, you slowpoke! The quicker we get going the faster we'll get there. _I_ might not last if we don't get there soon."

"Hah ha hah… You're mocking me aren't you?"

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes…Yes you are…"

"Let's just go…" he said.

"Alright already, now quit it!"

The continued to squabble all the way to Luke's house, with him leading of course. Which annoyed her to no end. Walking down the street for a few more minutes, he finally reached an isolated area.

"Wait here. Let me get the car."

"Car?"

"Yes… How did you expect me to get to school?"

"Wings?"

"Of course…." Lucas ran off and came back a few minutes later riding a new Porsche Carrera GT.

"Holy crap! This is your car?" She admired the silver Porsche and ran a hand over the hood and her eyes widened.

"A Porsche Carrera GT? Damn…"

Lucas smirked, "Only the best for Gabriel's apprentice."

She glared at him half-heartedly. "Oh shut up!"

Luke smiled, "Just get in the car…"

"Okay," she said as she got in. The black leather of the seats were comfortable and she settled herself, allowing herself to be led by him.

He finally stopped in front of a white, two storied house. It was beautiful. **(Imagine the Cullen's house in Twilight.)**

"Home sweet home," he whispered.

**A/N: I feel like this is the place I should end it… The next chapter is about the appearance of his best friend (Luke's best friend) **

**Hint: A LOT of embarrassing stories and light flirting. Including his first mission which included the first time he went to high school in the human realm. What made him hate high school so much? Why doesn't he want to go back? Does he know that school is the bane of our existence?**


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. Remember 'THAT' part? Yeah, I forgot to give credit to my darling cousin, Tri. Also, thank you for the reviews and favorites. Even if you didn't review, thanks for favoriting

**Ch 4- High School Memories and the Flirt who won't stop interrupting Part 1**

"Well for now…"

"This is your house?" she exclaimed.

"Yes…why?"

"Wait, I thought…People can't see you, right? Not unless they can see through the veil, right?"

"No. They can see me if I want them to."

She looked at him confused, "What about your wings?"

"Oh, they retract."

"…" They stayed in silence the rest if the way to the door, which was not long. Luke reached out to open the door when suddenly the door slammed open.

'Okay…A man/boy/angel/bird-man/whatever! Alright, this is frustrating. He looks kind of like Luke but not as hot,' she thought and then blushed at the last thought. The angel had brown hair and green eyes, he didn't look like needed to work out. He was fit alright…

"Hey! Luke-y boy! Ooohh~ Already got a girl? And it's your first day here too, but then again… You did get your awesome charms and all from me and Gabriel. Although Gabriel wasn't too keen on using seduction to get what you want. He said it was the demons' way of getting things. I taught you everything you know," he bragged. As he continued to brag Luke's eye began to twitch. That just took the hotness level DOWN a few levels.

"What are you doing here Peter? And by the way Gabriel is going to be mad at you again if he hears that. He DID teach me everything you know? You only taught the seduction techniques."

"What chu talkin' 'bout Luke? You know I taught you everything," he winked. "Aw~ Why are you so cold?" Peter continued to ramble till Luke wacked him on the back of his head, hard.

"Oh, Luke, you act like you're not excited to see me-"

"I'm not…I'm ecstatic," he said sarcastically. "Now cut to the chase Pete."

"Oh alright… You suck the fun out of everything. Maybe this is why Gabriel chose you. Tsk. Tsk."

"Shut up Peter…" They continued to argue.

"Uh…Excuse me~ Hello!" They ignored her.

"Hey you guys~ Okay, you know what! Shut up! For the love of god, shut up!"

"Stay out of it," they said in fusion. She rose an eyebrow and looked at them annoyed.

"Fine…I'll be leaving now." Lucas and Peter continued to glare at each other silently. Lucas broke the staring match by calling out to Brooke.

"No wait! Sorry. Stay," he said. Peter also apologized.

"Sorry, we haven't been introduced. I'm Peter Carnegie. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. Peter reached out grabbing her hand and lifting it to his lips. Lucas fumed at the gesture and pulled her away from Pete.

Brooke smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. How do you know Luke?"

"Er…We went to the-"

"She knows," Luke said sighing.

"Oh thank god! I thought I'd have to lie again, and you know how bad that is."

Lucas nodded, "You could not lie to save your life! Marking of a perfect angel…Anyway, what the heck are you doing here?"

"This again," Peter said exasperated.

"Yes, now tell me 'friend' what are you doing here?"

"Back- up," Peter said simply. Luke's face fell into a blank wall and simply stayed like that for a few minutes. Well what seemed like minutes were only a few seconds. Lucas's eye started to twitch and his face changed from emotion to emotion. He finally let the calm façade slip back on to his face.

"Alright, let's go inside, I'm sure we're all tired of standing. Peter…we're going to have a little chat later." Peter nodded.

Brooke noticed while Peter seemed older and all that… Lucas was the one leading.

"Hey! Are you going to come in or not?" Peter said with an amused smile. "Luke-y boy already went in and started the drinks. Hope you like scotch or fruit punch. Scotch is his favorite besides Bourbon."

"He drinks?"

"What do you think we do when we barely have enough time to deal with our problems? We drink them away. It seems to work for Luke, but not me. I try to distract myself with work and etc."

"Isn't it like bad for him to be drinking right now? Middle of war and all that?"

"Actually Gabriel suggested it for him."

She blinked in surprise at the new information. "Yeah…I know. I was just as surprised as you were when he told me. Apparently, Gabriel uses this method too."

"But…"

"Don't… Just…It's a regular thing, okay? Just get used to it. You'll see him charm his way into getting someone to get him a drink. His way of dealing with stress is not exactly what humans call healthy, but it happens all the time in the human realm. Your traditions/ bad habits have rubbed off on some of the angels who visited this place."

"Hey! I did nothing!"

"I know…. Anyway, let's go find Luke."

"No need. I'm right here," Lucas said appearing out of no where. In his hands were a bottle of Bourbon and a shot glass.

"Want some?" he asked.

"Are you stupid?" Brooke reprimanded. "I'm too young to drink! I'm only 17."

"Yeah, and I'm over three thousand years old… Right well, Peter, you want some?" He asked dryly. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nah…I'm good. Drinking is your thing, and mine is drowning myself in work. You're an alcoholic. Like that dude in Vampire Diaries, who was it? Oh right! Damon Salvatore, except for the fact you haven't gotten your heart broken. And~ you don't have a brother and you're not a vampire. You're an angel."

"You watch that show?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah…I saw this episode where they killed Elijah, why can't he just stay dead! I mean god!"

"I know what you mean," Brooke nodded her head.

"I have no clue what you're talking about so I'm going to head out to the terrace. Feel free to join me," Luke said as he walked outside, to do some brooding probably.

"Hah ha hah~ Now that he is finally gone I can tell you about our first mission in which we had to attend a high school. Good gracious, it was terrible. The moment we walked into the school some slag came up to Luke and practically offered her body to him. If he was a teenage human boy and had no morals or anything…he'd probably take her up on the offer. She looked like a hooker or some desperate girl looking to get laid. Sorry, but it's true. I had my own fair share of fans doing that, but this was hilarious." At this part Peter smiled.

"Brooke, you're in for the story of your life. High school is worse than cleaning toilets, but it provides a whole lot of entertainment."

"That's the same thing Luke said!"

"Well it's true. Even I, Peter Carnegie, had to go through that torture too."

"Now you just sound like some royal who was put in public school for the first time."

"Well I practically was! I mean…I am an angel, hello~"

"Quit it with the angel thing. It doesn't answer every question, you know?"

"You sure?"

"Yes… Now get on with the story."

"Fine…It started on a bright sunny day in the year of-"

"Shut up! Just get to the point."

"You're not very patient, are you?"

"No…. Just ask Luke."

"I will…later."

"Get on with it…"

"Fine, for real this time."

"Okay…" But before he could continue Lucas walked back in.

"What are you doing back inside?" Peter asked with an eyebrow raised. 'Does _everyone_ have to interrupt me, and just as I was about to start too!' Inside his inner self was yelling, scratching at the walls, wishing to be let out so he could express what he really felt.

"I heard you retelling history again…"

"History? What history? I was just going to tell her about our _wonderful _time in hell."

"Pete. You know better than to lie to me, plus you are the WORST liar in the world."

"SHUT UP."

"Get started already!" Brooke interrupted them.

"Fine," Luke said. "I'll tell it so you don't add some of those insane ideas of yours."

Peter rolled his eyes, "It's nice to see how much faith you have in me."

"I do…I just don't trust you when it comes to embarrassing me."

"Are we going to start any time soon, or am I going to have to die first to finally hear it?"

"Sorry," they apologized, again…

"So I was training with Gabriel by the lake, right? Then all of a sudden he tells me…"

**Flash back –Luke's POV**

"Lucas, you are going to go on a mission. You leave tonight. The mission starts tomorrow. Go get packed."

"Wait…Where am I going?"

"The human realm, you are going to attend high school to fit in. Your mission is to get some practice fitting in the human realm. You're going to need this experience one day when you go on a mission which is imperative that you go. Peter will join you on this mission and Raine will help you with fitting in. See her before you leave."

"Of course," I muttered. Raine was the head of disguise and intelligence. Not fun…Raine has brown hair and brown eyes. Raine looked very average, which makes her great. She can hide herself in plain sight. Even with the light pouring off her in the human realm, she could hide herself. She takes everything too seriously, especially when it comes to disguises. Someone who blew their disguise got an earful from her when they got back. I am not going to ruin this mission, my first mission. This is the first time I will ever go the human dimension, I've been to many dimensions counting the ones with beasts, demons, and etc. You get my drift. But I've never been to the human realm.

I walked over to Raine's office and knocked on the dark wooden door. She answered me not a minute later.

"Come in," she called behind the door. I walked in, observing the office. It was a mess. Papers were everywhere and scattered across the room were heaps of empty ramen cups.

"Raine?"

"Uh huh," she murmured, clearly distracted by the computer screen in front of her.

Whatever that was bothering her better not distract her from making my disguise.

"Raine? What are you doing?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh right! Your disguise…."

"Yeah," I drawled, "My disguise. Now can we get on with it, please?"

Raine pursed her lips, scrunched up her forehead, and scowled at him darkly.

"I don't think I'm going to like having you come visit me every time for a mission," she muttered darkly. "What was Gabriel thinking?"

"I believe he was thinking that I should be preparing for my mission. I leave tonight, so would you _please_ get started already?"

'I'd like to leave before I die…if it's even possible,' I said in a whisper.

"I heard that Lucas," she glared at me. I bowed my head in shame and my cheeks burned a fiery red.

"Get over here so we can get started."

"Alright," I said, still embarrassed. She looked at him head to toe and nodded every once and a while. She checked for my measurements and kept muttering to herself quietly. Finally, she walked in the room that was attached to her office and came back out holding different colored clothing. I sighed quietly to myself, trying not to draw her attention, but sadly failed.

"Is there something wrong, Lucas?"

"Uh…No, I'm just worried about the mission I guess."

"There's nothing to worry about," she said calmly. "Everything is like where we are now. It's just much dirtier and ruder. You already know things about the human realm because the music, movies, and all that are from there. We make sure to stay updated on everything. The people are much…more complicated. You will see why later."

"Thank you," I said sincerely for the first time since I've met her.

"You're very welcome. Now come try these clothes on and see what you like," she ordered. I quickly obeyed, not wanting another lecture about respecting your elders. I tried on all sorts of clothes and found things that I liked. Raine told me that I should have been a demon instead because of the way I dress and with my attitude.

"Yet, here I am."

I started to pack.

"Yes…and such a shame too," she sighed dejectedly. I placed all the clothes we picked out into a few suit cases and looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that supposed to insult me?"

"Yes," she said as she handed me credit cards, keys, and a few other things.

"Thanks Raine. I'll see you when I get back."

"Let's hope not," she muttered, "For both of our sakes." I laughed and walked out the door in high spirits. Heading over to the administrations office to get Peter, I kept whistling some tune that kept playing in my head.

"Wow, what happened to YOU?" Those were the first words Peter said when he saw me.

"Raine," was all I said.

"Ah… It's time to go? Or are you suppose to drag me over there for a costume too?"

"SHUT. UP. PETER." That is when Peter should've stopped if he knew what was good for him. But he didn't.

"You looked pretty decked up, are you going to seduce some girls or something? Like the demons? Like Judas is now?" He hit a sore spot. He knew that Peter was joking, but it still hit a sore spot. Judas who was once an angel had left to join Lucifer, the Leader of the Rebellion and King of Hell. Judas was now a demon. An enemy to all angels, the name he picked for himself should have sent a warning sign to them. He meant nothing to me now."

**INTERRUPTION**

"Woah, so what happened to Judas? What made him join the other side?"

"That's a story for another time…" They both said in fusion.

"Alright-y…. Continue."

"Sure…Just let me get another glass…"

"Luke…You're an alcoholic! Stop drinking!"

"No…. I'm going to need this if you want me to finish this tale."

"Fine," Brooke said, regretting it already.

**A/N: Alright peoples, I'm ending it here. The rest will be up soon. ****This is only the first part of their history.**** I'm tired though, I went to a party yesterday. My cousin's birthday was yesterday. **** I think it's her 22****nd**** but I'm not so sure anymore. I was at a party with people like 9-11 years older than me. It was kind of awkward. Most of her friends were guys, but some girls were there too. They were all pretty nice. I'm exhausted. I stayed up till 4 in the morning working on things and partying. Ugh… I'm also adding a new story. I'm not so sure about it though…it'd help if you guys give your opinions. Thanks. And Akira (my cousin)…I know u posted it up on another account for me. So I'm giving you permission right now, to post up my new chapter and my new story, once I'm done with the 1****st**** chapter, on the new account. Thanks Akira.**


End file.
